Not usually this way
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: A re-write of fearless  : "I'm not usually this way"


**HEY Y'ALL! I know right two stories within two weeks lol. I'm pretty sure for those who have read my stuff would know about this certain short, sixteen year old psychic? This story is actually a re-write of an old story I did a couple of years ago. It's a little different from the original, I changed the name and hopefully my writing as grown since I last wrote it. I'm not sure yet if I'm gonna re-write the whole thing but this is what I've got for now. Also I got a new homepage so you should check it out, there's a link on my profile. On my blogspot I will posting previews and banners of my stories. **

**Okay enough from me, Enjoy.**

**P.s I do not own anything and the song belongs to Taylor Swift. **

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not usually this way<strong>

The hallway was currently empty, the usual linger of students were now gone and you could faintly make out the silhouettes. She normally would never be in this kind of situation, she was usually by herself or with her siblings. She was rarely left alone with anyone and with a boy no less.

She didn't want to think of what her parents or siblings would think of this. Since her brother and sister's graduating, she spent more time by herself. Focusing on school and planning to be her graduating class valedictorian.

The petite girl twirled her dark hair in her slender fingers, she leaned back on her heels. Waiting impatiently, she grew flustered. Glancing around one last time before deciding to leave when a large hand grabbed her much smaller one and spun her around. Facing the taller boy, a small smile crossed her lips as her blue eyes met the dark brown ones.

"**Took you long enough" **she shook her head as she did so her long hair swung against her back.

The older boy smiled and held out his hand **"Ready?" **

Grinning up at him and taking his hand_, perfect. _It was unspoken bond they shared and it made it so easy, effortlessly and like breathing. It was natural for them. They continued walking down the hall.

"**It was hilarious, just admit it Rach" **He gave her a wink.

Rachael's stomach was doing flips and was filled with butterflies, a light red colour flushed her cheeks. **"It was not and you know I'm right" **

He gave her his perfect smile, knowing she couldn't resist it. **" Rachael" **

The sixteen year old's breathe hitched, even she knew she couldn't resist his smile.** "Caleb"** her voice came out quiet.

"**What?" **

Rachael bit her lip then tucking a piece of loose strands behind her ears. **"It's nothing Caleb, just that-"**

"**Rachael you can tell me"** Caleb stopped walking.

Rachael stopped walking and looked up Caleb then glanced away, focusing on the ground rather than him.

"**Really it's nothing, it's just that you're still gonna lose" **Rachael gave him a cheeky smile. A completely different demure from before.

The older boys ran his hand through his dark hair then he shook his head "**Oh really, we're gonna go back to this?" **

Rachael's eyes went out of focused. It was another burden she had to carry, the flashes of moments yet to happen flashed through her mind.

"_I might be bad at it" _

"_I doubt it" _

_Rachael's eyes slowly closed as she pressed her lips to his, her fingers at the nap of his neck ._

Rachael found herself back in the present and unsure what to say or think of what she saw, a part of her wanted to let it go and run. Yet she couldn't find it in herself to move her feet, her heart told her stop running while her head told her _run._

"**Rachael? What's wrong? Are you okay?" **worry filled Caleb's voice.

Rachael bit her lip and nodded her head " **Yeah I'm fine, it's nothing" **

"**Rachael you can tell me"** Caleb took her hands in his and pulled her closer to him.

"**I might be bad at it" **Rachael's voice went quiet.

"**I doubt it" **Caleb chuckled.

"**I can't tell you, I'd have to show you"**

Caleb nodded, his eyes not leaving hers.

"**I'm not usually this way" **Rachael's hands shook as she spoke.

"**Now what did you want to show me?" **their hands intertwined.

Feeling a little more brave **"This" **Rachael reached up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his. Slowly letting go of his hands she wrapped her hands around his neck. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered and it was easier to breathe. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Slowly pulling away, Rachael's cheeks flushed a slight pink "**Was it worth the wait?" **

Caleb nodded **"Definitely worth the wait"** He grinned as he brushed the loose hair of Rachael's face. He cupped her face his hands, he let his thumb stroke her cheek softly.

Rachael couldn't honestly remember what they had been bickering about earlier but that didn't matter anymore. She was happy and she finally felt like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong> R e v i e w ! <strong>

(they make me smile (: )


End file.
